This application claims benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-339334 filed on Nov. 22, 2002, the contents of which are incorporated by the reference.
The present invention relates to internet connection systems and, more particularly, to internet connection systems capable of precluding such user's claim that use fees in the case of common internet connection in a collective condominium or a building are fixed irrespective of different communication bands and also increasing the profit of the internet access line dealer or the manager of the collective condominium or the building.
In the prior art internet connection system of this type, terminals of a plurality of rooms each having each terminal, commonly use a single internet access circuit and a single gateway. Heretofore, in the case of common use of an internet access line, the maximum communication band of each room has been fixed, and uniform services are provided while charging a fixed fee.
In such internet connection systems, in the case of common use of internet access line in a collective condominium or a building, the frequency of internet use and the time zone of the maximum frequency of internet use vary with the purposes of use and the personnel constitution of each room (residence, office, shop, etc.). Nevertheless, in the prior art method, only a fixed communication band has been allotted to each room, and the fee of use has been commonly fixed for each room. This means a fixed fee of use even in the case where the communication band is not used so much or the case where the communication band is fully used, and the unevenness has been felt deeply. Furthermore, depending on the time zone or congestion degree, there may be a case that the communication band is insufficient or redundant, and it has been unsatisfactory that the communication band can not be effectively utilized.